


On (the) Edge

by nachtmaredoll



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Lack of Communication, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtmaredoll/pseuds/nachtmaredoll
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles in various formats; covering AUs, HCs, other ideas and etc. various pairings and characters.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	On (the) Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely open to anyone that may find a muse to play with from any drabble I may write and post within this ficlet collection. I only ask you link back to this and mention the chapter; spread the love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea finds himself coughing up marigolds, and he knows what it means and who they are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This began with me asking the lovelies in the Rhife discord server what the Hanahaki Disease trope was over, and after getting a lovely explanation from two lovely people, this is the result. About five different people provided input to this, and it was going to be roses, but then I loved the marigold symbolism best. 
> 
> I love and adore you all so very much, you don’t even know.

The first time Andrea catches a taste of petals in his mouth, it’s after a show and he barely gets off stage and to a bathroom before he coughs up orange petals. They hinder his breathing and the scent claws up into his nose, not leaving him be as he coughs again.

The second time Andrea becomes aware of the petals threatening to smother him, he is with a client and barely manages to silently excuse himself before being sick again. 

The third time it happens, he’s found a name for the flowers: marigolds. According to his research, they represent pleasure, bliss, gratitude and farewell.

All emotions he’s felt ever since meeting Cloud Strife. 

He finds himself hiding it from his Bees and Jules. Begins making plans for his affairs, in his beloved Inn and within Wall Market. Place Jules in his seat next to Madame M and Sam, now that Corneo is gone.

He doesn’t try to fight it, the way his lungs clog up with the petals, leaves and even stems; Cloud isn’t even in Midgar to tell. To analyze his complex feelings for the beautiful little blonde.

Andrea is perhaps too much too late anyways. 

There’s blood in his coughs now, almost mocking him as he stands on the outskirts of Midgar and just stares at the wreckage of something called Meteor hitting the city, only for something else called Holy answering their call for salvation.

It’s ironic, that the blood is setting in, and he can’t speak to say the words as Cloud looks him over before stepping away from Aerith and Tifa. He raises a brow as the blonde man reaches into his pocket and withdraws a box—a jewelry box holding his old earrings.

“I meant to return them to you.” Cloud is just slightly smiling, and he forces a slight humming noise as he tries to swallow. The petals are filling his throat much too quickly now. But he refuses to appear weak. “Thank you, Andrea. For everything.” Cloud is still speaking, but he can barely nod. His lungs feel heavy. “I’d like to catch up soon. Later?” He nods briefly, jerkily. Pushes the earrings desperately back into the ex-SOLDIER’s hands. 

“Keep them.” He manages to mutter out, and his heart skips at the slight startled look he gets from the pretty boy. He can’t breathe, though, and he really must get away.

“Alright. I’ll find you soon, Andrea.”

‘Soon’ never comes. The petals and flowers have filled his lungs. He feels himself dying slowly as he sneaks away from the main tents. Sits against a rock and coughs as the flowers spill out of his mouth. Perhaps, he should’ve voiced to himself how he felt.

But he didn’t have the words… now, he never would. 


End file.
